Half Bliss
by Goth03
Summary: Draco and Hermione are two halves to two very different coins. When you are made to live a half life, minus your other half - can even your bliss be complete? Just some DM/HG drabble. Oneshot. Please read and review, but no flames. Thanks.


**Title:Half Bliss**

**Rating:K+**

**Description:Draco and Hermione are two halves to two very different coins. Just some DM/HG drabble. Please read and review. No flames. **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing. **

**Half Bliss**

It's odd. Living life as simply a half. Eating a half breakfast in the morning. Working only half lessons. Talking only half sentences, loaning out only half smiles. Leading a whole half-life every day.

Except of course when you're not living life as a half. But as a whole.

Lost in a sense of… well, something. His hand on my shoulder, his breath on my neck, his body far too close. Closer than I'd ever let anyone be before, but I liked it. I craved it.

Around him, I wasn't myself. I was lifted up, far beyond being. I was something and somewhere else. Our differences made up for our lacking. They brought a new set of cards to the table, offering up a questionable pairing. Our difference made us whole. Two sides of two very different coins. Far apart, we filled the gap with what was right. What was unstoppable, probable, suggestible – expected. A plug of love flowed, clogging up any form of this spewed hatred; this murky water full of floating rules that hovered just atop to spoil everything. Just in these close moments, these brief snippets of caught up love – we could be a whole.

Shallow skin touches, each one like flesh wounds, bullet bucking and skipping the skin in a whip of breath. The air danced across my skin, his lips an inch away, hesitant, like he was scared I'd disappear into a puff of smoke, just a figure of illusion. A trick. A lie. Only to fade into another inertia of lost desire.

Grey eyes, sad, shy. He lurked beneath my chin, resting his head gently on my collarbone. I weaved my hands through his hair, soothing his skull with a subtle rub. He might as well of not been breathing; the only indicator of life from him was the steam issuing from his mouth, in a smoky chimney rise.

"Another night." He murmured from below the peak of my chin. I sighed in return.

"How much longer?" He asked after the time. As I peered at my wristwatch, I wondered if his heart leapt in dread at the answer too.

"Just a little while." I answered quietly. He sighed now.

We lay there, still. Was this bliss? I questioned myself. A simple silence and only a coupling of heat press in amongst the broad expanse of nature. I wondered, what bliss was this? As the sun began to tuft over the treetops, it's beams starting to find their way across the lake to our retired place; beginning to expose us to another day, like photo film, I felt like we could burn up at any second. Destroyed forever.

I squinted as I studied its rise. It was picturesque. It was like it was every morning, yet it still awed me each time that I saw it. It was always perfect, of course, except when it wasn't; but I could forgive it, because it was so idyllic the rest of the time. Perfection was bliss.

The sunrise often reminded me of him. He wasn't always perfect. Or perhaps he wasn't always perfect in the right context.

He was always perfect. Just perhaps, not how you'd expect sometimes.

Perfection can be cruel as well.

"I have to go." He declared finally after a shared grief of silence had spun between us. He stirred his body, moving away from mine. He didn't look at me straight away. He hesitated. It was hard to say goodbye. It was always harder each day.

"See you tonight." He murmured standing. Tonight. Not today. Tonight. For we both knew, who we would see today, wouldn't be who would be there tonight. Two halves of two very separate coins; only melted into one, at a certain time in this certain place. That was the only certainty between us. And daytime, the place of real time and real life, we did not exist. We could not exist.

He gazed sadly into my eyes, as I stood too. Then, with a final look of grey eyes and a thousand reasons not to go, he turned, and left me. Not speaking another word, because once the sun was up, we were no longer. It was impossible.

When the sun came up, it exposed us, like open film. We evaporated into nothingness once again. Oh hail, at the balance being complete once more. Good and evil at their rightful sides once again, clutching their unique tongues and thoughts against one another for another day. Another war.

I looked at Malfoy's back as he walked away from me. I studied him imploringly.

One day, I will take bliss by the hand and I will thumb tack it to the ground.


End file.
